The Soul Reaper of Fairy Tail
by Gman123
Summary: During his fight with with Aizen, shit happened and now Ichigo is in Fairy Tail! (Doesn't THAT sound familiar?) Seriously, just a different spin on what happens in the other 20 stories people have written. Will most likely re-write/re-publish far off in the future for more detail, but you have to deal with this for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Posted 3/5/13

First things first, This is my 2nd FF (really my first, the other one I wrote 2 chapters for and just stopped), and I'm writing this in my spare time, so don't expect constant updating. Maybe once every 2-3 weeks. Although right now (3/5/13) I have 4 chapters written, and another 4 planned out.

Also, sorry if it seems like I steal anything from any other authors. The usual "sea of ideas" is more like a swimming pool in this situation.

Second, this will be getting into spoilers for both Bleach and Fairy Tail. You've been warned.

Third, I'm going off of the anime for both Bleach and Fairy Tail, not the manga.

Lastly, I don't know if there is going to be a pairing, or what it would be, although I have a couple of ideas. For now I will set it up so most anything is possible. Also, I don't plan to add lemon because I just don't think I would be good at writing it.

Some information you need to know first -

Ichigo and Aizen are transported to the universe of Fairy Tail because of the massive force of their colliding spiritual pressures.

Makarov knows that Mystogan is from another dimension (nothing more), the latter having told him so.

Ichigo's hollow (Hichigo, Ogihci, Shiro, etc) will just be known as "Hollow"

In this, Ichigo is about 18, instead of 15.

The sphere like attack that Aizen used against Ichigo (the one that caused the typical "nuke" explosion) when he first entered his final form didn't have a stated name in the anime, so I'm dubbing it the "Dios Cero" (God Zero in spanish(I think)) I imagine that one has the power of about 5 Gran Rey Cero's combined. 6 Dios Cero's are a Gran Dios Cero, about 30 Gran Rey Ceros.

Reiatsu & Reiryoku vs. Magic Power

Reiryoku (Spirit Energy) is basically the battery for spiritual anything.

Reiatsu (Spirit Pressure) is the physical force created, and also the visible energy; the electrical charge emitted by the battery.

Magic Power is going to be classified as Reiatsu, but stemming from both Reiryoku and "spiritual flow" of nature.

I will be using the terms Reiatsu and Spiritual Pressure interchangeably, as well as Reiryoku and Spirit Energy.

Zangetsu speech

_Hollow Speech_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**"Attacks and such"**

**Disclaimer**: How much you wanna bet that I **DO** own Bleach or Fairy Tail? Really, nothing? Good choice.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stood across from Sosuke Aizen, or rather, the monster he had become.

"Let's end this already, Aizen. I've grown sick... of your arguments," Ichigo calmly stated. He swung his sword around, placing it in the same stance he used when he normally entered bankai.

"This is the **Final**..."

"You must realize that no matter what you do, Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not be able to -"

"...**Getsuga Tensh****ō**"

Suddenly, Ichigo was consumed within a blinding pillar of blue light, black swirling at its edges.

The blue pillar then turned completely black, before fading to reveal a man standing where Ichigo had moments earlier. He had waist length black hair, grey bandage like armor covering his chest and extending up to just below his eyes, and a tattered black cloak covering his waist and legs. From his body, he was constantly emitting a smoky reiatsu that was black as the void itself.

"The Final Getsuga Tenshō is me, becoming Getsuga itself. If I use this technique, I will lose all of my Soul Reaper powers. That's what 'final' means." Ichigo stated, as he gathered the black reiatsu into his hand, where it took the vague shape of a sword.

"Absurd! I will finish you here and now, Ichigo Kurosaki! **Gran** **Dios Cero!**"

He suddenly charged six spheres of immense power from the wings on his back and, after forcing them together, hurled the result at Ichigo, who merely raised his arm above his head, and brought it crashing back down with a single word.

"**Mugetsu**"

The world lost color.

Sound vanished.

Mugetsu raced forward, slicing through Aizen's Gran Dios Cero like paper, and continued forward to cut through Aizen himself as well.

But that was not what Ichigo was focused on. No, he was focused on the two halves that the Gran Dios Cero had been split into by his Mugetsu, which were starting to expand. After a moment, they came into contact.

The effect was immediate.

They instantaneously formed back into one, but that didn't worry Ichigo. No, what worried Ichigo was that they somehow absorbed the remains of his Mugetsu. Then they compressed down into a sphere about the size of a marble, and turned black, blacker than even the smoky reiatsu that was no longer being emitted by Ichigo.

Though it wouldn't be fair to say that any of this actually worried Ichigo. He didn't have time to be worry before the marble sized sphere began expanding slightly, and started consuming everything. Wind and rocks rushed past Ichigo and into the sphere, which had grown into about the size of a basketball. Ichigo dug his feet into the ground to avoid getting sucked in, but even he knew that he wouldn't last long against this force.

His time was shorter than he thought.

The effects of using the Final Getsuga Tenshō, and Mugetsu, caught up with him, and weakened him to the point where he lost his footing, and was sucked into the never-ending darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly think half of the word count was me setting everything up in the beginning (and now here).

To help avoid idea theft (because that's easy to do) **should I skip the Lullaby Arc? **As of now, it's set up to go either way. I just feel too many (read every) authors have done this arc, then stopped writing. Please review with your thoughts, and vote on whether on not to skip the Lullaby Arc via the **poll on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Posted 3/5/13

Zangetsu speech

_Hollow speech_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Attacks and such**"

**Disclaimer**: How much you wanna bet that I **DO **own Bleach or Fairy Tail? Really, nothing? Good choice.

1. Precipice World is also known as the Dangai.

2. Reishi (spirit particles) make up all spiritual beings and objects. Ex. Souls, Hollows, Reapers, as well as the SS and HM. It is also present in the WotL.

3. The original Tensa Zangetsu, with the small cross-guard and broken chain.

* * *

Light. Leaves rustling. Birds chirping.

Ichigo to opened his eyes enough to see a large number of trees above him, before having to shut them again when he felt a wave of nausea roll through him.

_What happened? Why am I in a forest? How did I get here?_

He then remembered the events that led up to this point: the invasion of Hueco Mundo, the return to the World of the Living, his training in the Precipice World (1), and his battle with Aizen. Using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. The black hole created by the Gran Dios Cero and Mugetsu.

Being sucked into it.

Ichigo jumped up from where we was laying on the ground, trying to ignore the still present feeling of nausea, but immediately collapsed into unconsciousness again because of the huge wave of pain that also came from the sudden movement.

- Ichigo's Inner World -

Ichigo...

Wake up, Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and saw a sight that confused him: his reflection on the side of a building. He looked around and became even more confused. He was in his inner world.

Are you finally awake, Ichigo?

He turned around and saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"Old Man Zangetsu? Why are you here? How are you here? Where are we? Where is Aizen? What is going on!?"

Patience, Ichigo. There is no benefit from worrying about everything at once. We must address things one at a time.

First, I believe Aizen to be dead. If he was not killed by Mugetsu, then he was most likely sucked into the portal as well; though I don't sense his presence. I am also unsure of exactly how I am still here, or how you are for that matter, but I believe it may have something to do with where we are. Unfortunately, I don't know where "here" is, but I know that it's not the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or the World of the Living.

"What does where we are have to do with anything?"

This place that we are in, wherever it is, has an abnormal reishi (2) composition. Not as high a concentration as the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, but it feels as if it is more condensed.

I believe that this condensed reishi is the reason that I am here. By extension, it is also the reason you still have your Soul Reaper powers, even after using the Final Getsuga Tenshō.

"So, that means that now I won't lose my powers after all?"

I believe that is correct. But that doesn't mean there won't be any drawbacks from using the Final Getsuga Tenshō, or your fight with Aizen. Though I am unsure of what exactly will happen. For now, you must rest and let your Spirit Energy recover. You used much of in your fight with Aizen, and your subsequent use of the Final Getsuga Tenshō still nearly drained you, even with the effects of this strange land.

As for the other matters, we will discuss them later, as I sense another approaching you.

"Ok then. I'll be back later to talk more."

- Real World -

As Ichigo left his inner world, he heard a twig snap nearby. As he looked down at himself to see if he was in any condition to fight off enemies, he noticed that although he had reverted to how he normally looked as a soul reaper (not bankai outfit) he still had most the damage inflicted during his fight with Aizen, and he was still holding Tensa Zangetsu (3).

_I'll have to ask Zangetsu about that soon._

He realized that he could hear footsteps coming closer to where he was laying on he ground. He saw a flash of light accompanied by a vibrant red to the right of where he was, and turned his head for a better look. He saw a girl of about 19, with bright red hair and wearing what looked like a suit of armor along with a blue skirt and black boots. She stopped moving and looked around cautiously, before her eyes finally settled on Ichigo's prone form.

She quickly looked over his wounds with a trained eye, before rushing over and kneeling by his side.

"Hey are you ok?" she asks, the worry obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little roughed up."

Her facial expression changes from worry to astonishment.

"A little roughed up!? Your body is covered in cuts and bruises, and your left arm has burns all over it!"

Ichigo looked down at his arm and remembered that he had used it to block the powerful cero Aizen had used.

"Oh, I had forgotten about my arm," he said flatly, "Ok then I guess I would bump my status up to 'slightly beat up.'" he finished and looked back up at her.

She sat there for several seconds, staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.

"So," he began awkwardly, "I don't think I caught your name."

She shook her head quickly. "It's impolite to ask someone their name before giving them your own."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. And before you ask, no it does not mean 'strawberry'."

"Why would I ask if your name meant strawberry?" she asked. "Anyway, I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

Ichigo looks at her in confusion. "Fairy Tail? Wha-"

He suddenly saw a dark shape appear behind Erza, rushing towards the unaware girl.

He jumped up, ignoring his pain for the time being.

Erza looked up at him in confusion. "Ichigo?" she questioned.

He suddenly bent down and grabbed Erza, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, before flash-stepping a couple feet away, watching as the hulking form smashed into the spot they had been standing in moments before.

"Hey what are you doing?! Put me -" Erza started to say, but paused when she noticed the thing before them. Its appearance was similar to that of a giant gorilla, except with greenish fur.

Ichigo's injuries quickly caught up with him and he buckled, going down to rest on one knee. He quickly set Erza down, then stood back up and moved to stand in front of her, sword at the ready, ignoring his injuries once again.

"Ichigo wait!" she shouted, "That's a forest Vulcan! You can't -"

"Erza," the tone in his voice made her pause mid sentence, "Stay here so you don't get hurt." was all he said before he disappeared with a whisper.

Erza heard another whisper and looked over in shock when she saw Ichigo reappear in front of the Vulcan Then, shocking her even more, he simply took a step forward and punched the Vulcan in the stomach, causing it to be thrown back through the forest, accompanied by the sound of several trees breaking.

"Crap. Used too much in that punch," Ichigo stated, before slumping to the ground.

Erza rushed over to him in panic, but calmed down when she saw that he was only unconscious. She then picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, and started walking back through the forest in the direction she came from.

After a minute of walking, she looked over at Ichigo and saw a peaceful look on his face, causing her to smile and shake her head in wonder.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, just who exactly are you?_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if any characters seem a little OOC, I'm horrible at getting into peoples heads and learning how they think.

As for Aizen, he is gone. You can take that to mean he is dead, or in a different universe or something.  
Oh I know! *Grins evilly* He got transported to the world of MLP and is currently sitting on a throne made of their corpses.  
I'm sorry I just can't stand that crap.

Still wanting people to **vote on the poll on my profile** on **should I skip the Lullaby Arc?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Posted 3/11/13

Zangetsu speech

_Hollow speech_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Attacks and such**"

**Disclaimer**: How much you wanna bet that I **DO** own Bleach or Fairy Tail? Really, nothing? Good choice.

1. I'm not going to write pages just describing how people look or what they are wearing. A simple description should suffice.

* * *

- Fairy Tail -

The doors of the guild crashed open to reveal a man with orange hair, wearing a green coat and sunglasses.

"We've got trouble! Erza's back! And she has someone with her!"

- Fairy Tail, 20 minutes later -

As Erza and Ichigo walked through the doors of the guild, everyone inside stopped talking and turned to look at them. As they walked forward, Ichigo looked around him. He took a quick headcount, and guessed that there are around 20-30 people there, all of them staring at Erza and himself, which was kinda making him feel uncomfortable. What he found odd though was that most of them were dressed somewhat strangely, almost like it was an anime convention or something. He felt the tension flooding the silent room. They came to a stop and stood in the middle of the room.

"I have returned. Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back."

Ichigo looked over at the speaker and saw a woman with white hair, wearing a red dress with pinkish edges, standing next to a girl with blond hair wearing a red shirt. (1)

"Master is in the back getting ready to leave for the regular meeting."

"I see. Follow me Ichigo. You should come as well Mira."

Erza and Ichigo continued to walk through the guild and toward a door in the back, with the white-haired woman who spoke earlier, Mira, joining them along the way. They soon reached a door set against the back wall, which Erza opened and walked through, the other two following behind her. The door lead into a hallway with several doors on the sides, and one at the end. They stopped walking mid-way through the hall.

"Mira, I need to go and speak with the master. Please take Ichigo here to the infirmary, he has injuries that need tending to."

"Sure thing."

With that said, Erza walked to the end of the hallway, opened the door and walked through, and shut it behind her, leaving Ichigo and Mira standing in the hallway alone.

"Please follow me."

Mira lead Ichigo through a door off to the side into what was obviously the infirmary that Erza had mentioned earlier. She motioned for him to sit down on one of the beds, and walked across the room to a row of cabinets.

Ichigo walked over to one of the beds and sat down, setting Tensa Zangetsu down on the bed next to him. He wondered why nobody had questioned his possession of a black sword, or why he had so many injuries, but brushed it off when he remembered how the people in the guild earlier looked like they were cowering in fear.

He then began to question the reason why it looked like they were in fear, but was interrupted by Mira, who was looking through a cabinet of what he assumed to be medical supplies.

"What kind of injuries do you have?"

He looked down at himself and thought for a moment, then replied, "Cuts and bruising mainly, though I have some bad burns on my arm."

After a moment she stood back up and walked over with several boxes in her arms, which she began to arrange on the small table next to the bed.

"So, Erza said your name was Ichigo?"

"That's right. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, S -." He quickly shut his mouth and stopped talking. If Mira noticed anything, she didn't let it show.

_I'm so used to announcing myself as a Substitute Soul Reaper, but I have a feeling if I said that people here would freak out._

"Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo. My name is Mirajane Strauss, but everyone just calls me Mira." she replied as she finished setting everything on the small bedside table.

"Now, if we're going to get you bandaged up, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt, ok?" she asks while looking at him with a friendly smile.

When she said that, she noticed a nervous look appear on his face.

"Are you ok, Ichigo?"

At that, a small amount of fear joins his nervous expression. This was starting to make her a bit worried, but she hoped it was just him being shy.

"Promise you won't scream?"

_Ok, definitely not being shy. Still, he hasn't given me any reason not to trust_ _him._ With that, she nodded her head in consent.

"Please close your eyes."

This statement worried her greatly, but she had already decided to trust him, so she closed her eyes as he asked. Seconds later, she heard the sound of clothing being rearranged, and then the sound of something hitting the floor.

"You can look now," came the voice of Ichigo, filled with a combination of apprehension and fear.

Mira opened her eyes slowly. Processing what she was seeing, she opened them fully with a small gasp.

His body was covered in wounds from his recent battle, and she was surprised at how he was able to sit here without crying out in pain or passing out. But what truly shocked Mira were the amount of past wounds that had long since healed and left a scar. There were some that were obviously made by a blade of some sort, several in fact. But the most prominent one was a large circular burn scar sitting in the middle of his chest.

She stared at him for several seconds, mouth slightly agape in shock. Ichigo just sat there silently, eyes focused on the floor. Finally, Mira simply reached over and grabbed a roll of gauze, and began the silent task of bandaging his recently acquired wounds, hoping they wouldn't leave reminders of a grim past.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, but on the bright side I will definitely be posting another chapter on the 17th, along with a good helping of 'plot twist surprise'.

Don't forget to **vote on the poll** on my profile on **should i skip the Lullaby Arc?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Posted 3/17/13 (As promised)

Zangetsu speech

_Hollow (+Ichigo) speech_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Attacks and such**"

NOTICE- I may have to re-upload a chapter 2-3 times due to the fact that it doesn't like to have things underlined and _italicized _at the same time.

**Disclaimer**: How much you wanna bet that I **DO** own Bleach or Fairy Tail? Really, nothing? Good choice.

1. Shihakushō: The standard Soul Reaper clothing (That black robe thing with the white belt everyone wears)

* * *

Erza walked over to the door at the end of the hallway, opened it and walked inside, shutting it behind her.

"Erza! Back so soon from your job?"

"Hello Master Makarov. Yes, I am back from my job request. But that can wait for now. There is something else we need to discuss."

"Oh? What is it my child?"

"On the way back from my job I had to pass through the East Forest. When I was walking through, there was a moment when I felt an immense force pushing against me. It was powerful enough to even thin the air around me, making it difficult to breathe."

_This sounds similar to when Mira and I found 'him' _Makarov thought.

"When the force faded, I decided to go deeper into the forest to try to find whatever caused."

"And did you find what caused it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Explain."

- Erza recounts the events of meeting Ichigo -

"Your saying that even with his injuries, this boy, this 'Ichigo Kurosaki', was able to accomplish all that?" Makarov asked with an astonished tone.

"Yes Master. And although I had to carry him while he was unconscious, he re-awoke near the edge of the forest, and walked the rest of the way here on his own."

"Then he must be a very powerful mage." _Or the one 'he' mentioned._ "Do you know if he is from a guild?"

"I don't think he is. In fact, I believe he has amnesia of some sort, because he looked very confused when I told him I was from Fair Tail. I also talked about different things from around Earthland, and he didn't recognize any of it."

_Now there is almost no doubt in my mind that this is the boy 'he' spoke of. But there is only one way to make sure._

"Well, nothing more can be gained from sitting here. Lets go meet the boy."

- Infirmary -

Mira finished wrapping the last of the bandages around Ichigo's torso, then walked over to the sink and began washing her hands and putting away the leftover supplies. Ichigo sits on his bed, looking at the shredded remains of his Shihakushō (1), when someone knocked on the door. He quickly put on the tattered cloth as the door opened to reveal a short, old man, wearing a tan cape with a red vest underneath, with Erza standing in the hallway behind him.

They both walked into the room, but before the old man or Erza could say anything, Mira quickly walked over and pulled the old man outside saying "Master we need to talk." and shut the door, leaving Ichigo and Erza alone in the room.

"Did Mira just call that old man 'Master?'"

"Yes. That is Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail." she say, after a moment continues "Have your wounds been bandaged yet?"

"Yeah. Mira really knows her stuff."

- Hallway, same time -

"Mira my child, what is troubling you?"

"It's the boy in there Master."

A look of anger comes over his face. "Did he hurt you?" he asks in a low tone that suggests a slow death if he did.

"No no, nothing like that," she says quickly, trying to calm him down. "He was nothing but polite to me."

The anger leaves his face to be replaced by intrigue, and signals for her to continue.

"Master, I trust what I am about to tell you will remain between us? It is something I believe he would want to be kept secret."

"Yes, so long as it does not endanger innocent lives." he says evenly.

- Mira tells him of the scars covering Ichigo's body, and his fresh wounds -

"So it seems that this boy has a troubled past." he says, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes Master. But if that is the case, he should fit right in here, shouldn't he?"

"Are you saying that we should let him join Fairy Tail?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"It's only a suggestion Master."

With that said, Mira smiled and turned to walk back into the main room of the guild.

Makarov stood there for a few more moments, alone with his thoughts.

_Only a suggestion?_

Makarov smiled knowingly to himself. After his conversation with Erza, he was already willing to let the boy stay if he wanted to, due to the fact that he protected her without any regard to his own safety. With his mind made up, he opened the door and walked back into the infirmary, determined to meet the boy he had already heard so much about.

- Infirmary -

Makarov walked into the infirmary to find Erza standing at the foot of the bed Ichigo was laying down in, with a long black sword propped up against the bedside table. He walked over and grabbed a nearby stool and dragged it over to the side of Ichigo's bed, then jumped up and sat down on it.

"Hello there my boy! How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm better now that Mira patched me up. She's really good at what she does."

"That she is my boy!" he said with a look of pride on his face and in his voice.

"Now, my name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. May I inquire as to who you are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Makarov. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Sub-" Ichigo quickly shut his mouth, nervousness written on his face.

_I really have to stop saying that._

Makarov looked at him for a moment, before turning to Erza, who had so far remained silent.

"Erza, you look tired. Why don't you go home and rest?" he asked in a tone that was all smiles, and yet left no room for argument. It reminded Ichigo of how Unohana sometimes got. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he remembered how she would 'smile' at people.

Erza briefly glanced at Ichigo, the turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Now, before we continue Ichigo, I have a question for you," Makarov said, "Does the name 'Aizen' mea -"

Makarov suddenly found that he could not breathe, not because he was being pinned against the wall with a sword at his throat, but because of the sheer rage and intent to kill he saw in the yellow eyes of the boy before him.

"_You have one chance. How do you know that name?_"

"A few days ago Mira and I were in the forest visiting a friend when when we felt a faint presence. When we got to the source of it, we found a man laying on the ground. He was wearing all white with a sort of helmet on the left side of his head."

"_Ulquiorra._"

"Yes. He said he worked for a man he called 'Lord Aizen', and that before we found him he was fighting an orange haired teen by the name of 'Ichigo Kurosaki'"

"_Where is he now?_"

"He left two days after we brought him back here, because he had somehow fully recovered. He said that he was going to find you and bring you back this 'Aizen' person"

"_Fine._ I believe you." As Ichigo said this, his eyes returned to normal and he let go of Makarov before he walked over and laid back down in his bed. "And it doesn't matter either way. Aizen is dead."

"Is his death what causes you anger?"

"No! I don't know what Ulquiorra told you about him, but that man was a monster. He would sacrifice anyone without hesitation if he thought it would further his own misguided goal of killing the Soul King and becoming 'God'"

"I believe you should start at the beginning, and leave nothing out."

"Alright then. All of this started the night a girl dressed in black and carrying a sword climbed through my window..."

* * *

**A/N:** So did anybody guess who 'he' was going to be?

Please **vote on the poll **on my profile on **S****hould I skip the Lullaby Arc?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Posted 4/26/13

Zangetsu speech_**  
**__Hollow__ (+__Ichigo__) __speech  
__Thoughts  
_"Speech"  
"**Attacks ****and ****such**"

NOTICE - I may have to re-upload a chapter 2-3 times due to the fact that it doesn't like to have things underlined and _italicized_at the same time.

**Disclaimer**: How much you wanna bet that I **DO** own Bleach or Fairy Tail? Really, nothing? Good choice.

1. I may spell his name as Grey or Gray. Either way, same person.

* * *

Erza quietly shut the door behind her. She was still worried about Ichigo, but she knew that she could trust Master Makarov. She walked down the hall and back into the main room of the guild, which had once again filled with the usual low roar of noise. But, predictably, it became dead silent again once everybody noticed her.

Finally someone spoke up.

"Hey Erza! Who was that guy you brought in with you?"

"That is not what is important right now," She said in a cold one that sent shivers down the spine of every person in there. "All of you! I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone, about how Fairy Tail members were causing trouble. I'll let it slide today though."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Are Natsu and Grey (1) here?"

The two men in question were standing nervously with their arms over each others shoulders, both sweating profusely.

"Hey Erza! Me and Natsu are just over here being friends like always!" Grey said while shaking like a leaf.

A strangled "Aye!" was all that was heard from his pink-haired companion.

"I see. Then in that case I have a favor to ask you. I heard a very disturbing story in an inn I spent the night at. If it's true, then I want you to lend me your help."

"Well I guess. I have nothing else better to do around here." the Ice Mage responded.

"Grey, clothes!" somebody yelled.

"What the hell?!" Grey immediately jumped up and ran off in search of clothes.

"Natsu?"

Natsu stood there thinking for a moment, before he replied. "I will go, but only if I get to fight that guy you brought in with you earlier!"

Erza sighed, knowing that Natsu wasn't going to back down from this one.

"Fine, but only if he agrees to it."

_Sorry __Ichigo__, __but __I __need __Natsu__'__s __help __with __this __one__. __Just __don__'__t __hurt __him __too __bad__._

Mira, seeing that Erza was done talking, walked over and spoke to her.

"Erza, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Mira, what is it?"

"In private, if you would."

Erza relented and allowed Mira pull her over to sit down at an empty table in the corner of the guild.

"Where did you find Ichigo at?"

"I found him in the East Forest on my way back from my job. Why do you ask?"

"Several days ago, while you were still out on your job, Makarov and I went into the forest to visit Porlyusica. On the way there, we felt the presence of someone nearby. When we went to investigate, we found a man wearing all white, with black hair and wearing a white helmet on the left side of his head. Also, he somehow had a hole in the middle of his chest, and yet it didn't bleed or even cause him pain."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. When we asked who he was and where he came from, he said his name was Ulquiorra Cifer, and something about being the 4th espada, whatever that meant, and that he worked for a man named 'Lord Aizen'. He asked if we had seen a man wearing black with orange hair, carrying either a large cleaver like weapon or a black sword, named 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. At the time, neither Makarov nor myself had seen or heard of the man described."

"And now you think my Ichigo and his Ichigo are the same person?"

"He fits the description exactly."

"Ok, assuming they are the same person, what does that mean?"

"Ulquiorra said he needed to find him and capture him because this Aizen person ordered him to."

"Capture him? Why?" Erza asked.

"I don't know the reasoning, or any other details. What's worse is that I don't know who the bad guy is here: Ichigo or Aizen."

"Those are a lot of unknowns. Though when I found Ichigo in the forest, I was almost attacked by a forest vulcan, but he saved me from getting hit. Then, without any concern for himself, he fought the forest vulcan after telling me to stay behind him to stay safe, and that alone convinces me that Ichigo is a good person. And although Ulquiorra and Aizen don't sound like necessarily bad people, I think they are the villains in this situation. Do you think we should tell Ichigo about this?"

"I'm not sure. I think the Master was going to talk about it with Ichigo."

"Well, no avoiding that then. Where is Ulquiorra now?"

"He left after we finished talking, most likely to look for Ichigo."

"Then we should be on guard. If those two met, the results would be catastrophic."

"Yes, the power I felt in both of them was immense. Even one of them could cause wide-spread destruction."

"Indeed. But, as I told Natsu and Grey, I heard a disturbing rumor. I'm leaving to meet a friend who might have answers, and I should be back in two days."

"Alright, I'll tell the master where you went."

With that, Erza turned and walked back through the guild towards the front door, and out into the fading sunlight.

_Natsu__, __Gray__, _and _Erza __on __a __mission__? __This __would __be __the __perfect __chance __for __Lucy __to __get __to __know __other __members __of __the __guild__!_

"Lucy!"

A blond-haired mage standing in the corner of the room turned her head in acknowledgement. Mira waved at her, causing her to walk over.

"What is it Mira?"

"Well, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are going on a mission and I would like you to goop with them. It would be a good learning experience. Plus, I think Erza may bring her friend along with her."

Lucy began to blush.

"Wha-What would that have to do with anything?"

"Oh don't have embarrassed! I've seen how you look away him. He's very handsome isn't he?"

At this point, Lucy's face could be comparable to a tomato.

"I... But... I don't... Uhhh..."

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you! Although I can understand why you and the others would be staring. You should have seen his muscles!"

"Uh, I just remembered I have something to do! I'll have to go!"

"Ok Lucy! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****Sorry ****it ****took ****so ****long ****to ****post ****this****, ****I ****was ****reading ****the ****literary ****PERFECTION ****that ****is ****Soul ****Chess ****by ****draconichero****21, ****A ****Bleach ****and ****Code ****Geass ****crossover ****at ****around**** 1.74 ****million ****words****.**

Please **vote ****on ****the ****poll **on my profile on **Should ****I ****skip ****the ****Lullaby ****Arc****?** I have 40 votes, but it is deadlocked at 50-50.


End file.
